Kurai
Kurai is one of the main protagonists in Dragon Ball JF. He is the first son of Vegeta and Bulma, and the older brother of Rokku and Hono. Kurai's best friend/rival is Gonin. Kurai is a Human/Saiyan Hybrid. Appearance Kurai looks exactly the same as Gonin. Kurai's hair is blond and looks like he's a Super Saiyan 3 and has blue eyes. He often wears a black and yellow vest, a blue belt, and baggy white pants, just like Gonin. Personality Kurai is a calm, serious, and smart kid. He likes to fight with animals because he needs to train so when he can't go to the gravity room, he fights animals. Kurai plays around with the enemy when he fights and he doesn't play around only when he knows his enemy is powerful. Biography Kurai was born on June 16, Age 755. He's strong for his age and he was able to turn into Super Saiyan at the age of 7. Kurai always trains when there is nothing else to do. One time, Kurai was trying to help Bulma do something and when he was finished, he was bored. So he went to train in the Gravity Room. While he was training, he kept on putting the gravity higher and then he fell to the ground so he became a Dark Saiyan and destroyed the whole Gravity Room by accident. Vegeta came to see what the problem was and he was suprised at what he saw. Then, Vegeta said if Kurai won a battle with Vegeta that they would go to the amusment park with Gonin, so Kurai battled Vegeta and Kurai won because Vegeta went easy on him since he thought that he wasn't that strong and they went to the amusment park. The day after, Goku warned everybody about Frieza and to be ready in 3 months. 3 months later, they met up at Dr.Brief's spaceship and went to Namek. Powers and Abilities Energy Blasts Galick Gun: Kurai shoots an opponent with a purple energy blast. Darkening Galick Gun: '''Kurai covers his Galick Gun with his darkness energy and shoots it at the opponent. '''Galick Gun Barrage: Kurai shoots a Galick Gun or a Darkening Galick Gun multiple times. Big Bang Attack: '''Kurai throws an energy ball at the enemy that explodes on impact. '''Shadow Big Bang Attack: Kurai makes 2 homing Big Bang Attacks covered with darkness to explode on the enemy. Big Bang Destruction Wave: Kurai covers himself with dozens of Big Bang Attacks or Shadow Big Bang Attacks and they all explode on the same time, making the destruction radius much further. Final Flash: Kurai makes a ball of energy that shoots a beam from it at the target. Demonic Final Flash: Kurai makes a darkness ball so it can shoot a more powerful, black beam. Fusion Final Flash: '''Kurai creates multiple Final Flashs or Demonic Final Flashs and fuses them together into one big, powerful Final Flash or Demonic Final Flash. Transformations '''Dark Saiyan: Kurai turns into Dark Saiyan instead of Super Saiyan. Category:Saiyans Category:Fusions Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters